


rencontrer la famille

by wi22iou



Series: ma famille [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Family, France (Country), Français | French, French Characters, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi22iou/pseuds/wi22iou
Summary: "Endless childhood summers spending every second together at their grandparents’ house, running around the property, making forts in the woods, rolling down hills, and once they all learned how to play instruments, making up songs to make the grandparents laugh."David meets Patrick's extended family and learns a lot about his fiancé and himself in the process.





	1. un

David knew Patrick had cousins. Patrick had mentioned them offhandedly since they started dating. What he didn’t realize is the bond he had with them. Endless childhood summers spending every second together at their grandparents’ house, running around the property, making forts in the woods, rolling down hills, and once they all learned how to play instruments, making up songs to make the grandparents laugh. He had heard a few names of different people woven between stories of those summers and other Christmas’.

Currently, they were on their way to the bi-annual Brewer family Christmas extravaganza that was held at his grandparents’ house. It was held from Boxing Day to New Year’s Day. Family came and went as long as they could stay soaking up the family time. Patrick was giving him the cliff notes version of who everyone was in the family. “My dad is one of seven kids, and there are fifteen of us grandkids.” “Oh my God, Patrick, am I going to have to know everyone’s names? Good Lord.” David exclaimed. Patrick chuckled under his breath as he adjusted his hands on the steering wheel and grabbed David’s left hand with his right, feeling the gold rings against his fingers. “No, David, but as long as you call my grandparents ‘Grandmere and Papa’ you’ll be fine. They hate to be called Mr. & Mrs. Brewer by any of the spouses.” David looked over at Patrick “Is your grandmother French? Grandmere?” “Yes, her parents came from France and ended up in Montreal. She’s been to France a lot. I’m sure you can find something in common with her.” He winked at David. David smiled, thinking of the time in Paris during a 20-hour layover with Alexis after rescuing her from the consulate in Algeria. After ensuring she was actually safe from whatever prince held her hostage, they flew to Paris and spent the day walking up and down the Champs Elysees buying something from almost every store and drinking at every wine bar and restaurant.

David was brought back to the present by Patrick clearing his throat and beginning the list of family members that would be present. “Obviously my grandparents are going to be there, as well as all seven siblings, Ricky, Billy, Oliver, Amelie, Clint, Jack and Charlotte. The spouses are, Caroline, Jacqueline, Celine, Matthew, Marcy, Sydney and Emile.” He looked over to see David’s face, but caught his profile as he bent over his phone typing furiously. “Are you taking notes?! He asked incredulously looking back to the road. David’s head whipped up. “Yes, I need to get to know my fiancé’s family! That is a lot of names and you haven’t made it to all the cousins yet!” Patrick laughed and continued on with the names. “Not all fifteen cousins are going to be there, so you don’t need to memorize every name. They are, Shannon, Giselle, Levi, Alexandra, Isabel, Seth, Patrick, Lynn, Theo, Michael, Joe, Andy, Ella, and JJ.” David had been counting in his head. “You only said 14 names.” Patrick tensed. “Diana died when we were kids. She was the youngest. It was completely unexpected. Pneumonia at the age of ten can kill. My parents and I were.-“ He was cut off by a gasp and a whispered “Fuck.” He glanced over at David to see him with his hands at his mouth, tears in his eyes. “She was your sister? I had no idea you had a sister!” Patrick already looking back at the road did a half shrug. “I don’t really like to talk about it honestly. It kills my parents every year on the anniversary and even on random days I get calls and texts. It’s painful.” David grabs his hand pulling it into his chest, at a loss for words. Patrick squeezes his hand before taking it back and grabbing the wheel. “It’s okay David. One day I’ll tell you more about her, but not during Christmas.” David wiped his eyes and said “Okay. Now tell me about who is going to be there.” He leaned back and listened to Patrick as they continued the drive. According to Patrick, only seven of the cousins are going to be there this year. Giselle, Levi, Michael, Ella, Patrick, Theo, and Andy. The rest had to work or had other plans. “This doesn’t even include all their kids, my nieces and nephews!” “Oh my GOD Patrick!”

Soon, they were turning down a driveway, that after the first turn a large stone house came into view surrounded by acres of grass and hills. The entire property was surrounded by trees. David could see the tension just melt off Patrick’s shoulders as soon as the house came into view. Patrick looked over at David after he had parked the car next to a garage that blocked the house from view. “I am so happy you’re here, and I know it can be overwhelming, so I’ll stick to you, and you let me know if you need a break.” David looked at him and gave him a quick kiss and squeezed his shoulder. “I thank you for that, but I am sure once I turn on the charm, they will all love me.” Patrick smiled and moved to get out of the car. David took a deep breath before getting out of the car. They got their bags and gifts out of the trunk and walked hand-in-hand down the driveway. When they reached the door, it was ripped open and Marcy was standing there with a huge smile. “Patrick! David! She turned and said “Everyone! Patrick and David are here! Ils sont ici, Ils sont ici!” David turned to Patrick “Wait, your mom speaks French? Does your dad? Do you?” Patrick smiled and looked down bashfully while saying “un petit peu, just a little bit.” David looked at him with his jaw on the floor. “Mr. Brewer, we are going to have to talk about that later.” “Oh, je suis sûr que nous allons David.” he replied, before being pulled into the house by his mother with David close behind. Once inside, he was immediately assaulted with the smells of home cooking ‘Mmm food!’ he thought, as well as a tight hug from Marcy which he eagerly returned. He was released by Marcy and immediately put into the arms of Clint who hugged him as well. He returned the hug, squeezing Clint and saying “Thank you for inviting me.” “Of course David, you’re family. It’s time you met everyone, and this is the best place to do it.” David smiled at that and turned to look at Patrick who was also grinning. Patrick grabbed his hand and said “Let’s go meet my grandparents.”

Later, in bed with a deadweight Patrick asleep next him David lays there and thinks about today and all the people he met and the love he felt. All of aunts and uncles were so sweet to him, genuinely curious about him and his life. Perhaps the greatest surprise of all was realizing that Patrick’s great-grandmother (who had moved back to France) was in town for a few months. She had managed to surprise everyone except his grandparents who had helped orchestrate everything. David had never seen Patrick so excited since the engagement, but was very confused by the rapid-fire French coming from his fiancé’s mouth as he hugged and kissed his great-grandmother. They were definitely going to have to talk about that later. he thought as he looked over at the back of Patrick’s head. His grandparents were lovely, showing him just as much affection as they had Patrick, saying in a mix of French and English that they were so happy to finally meet him. GG (Patrick’s great-grandmother’s preferred name, was slightly cool at first, but within ten minutes David had her tucked next to him on the couch with Patrick on the other side. David was regaling her with his exploits in Paris (keeping them PG of course) while she was laughing and interjecting with the correct French pronunciation. He could tell a few of the younger cousins had probably Googled him based on their lukewarm reactions, but he tried to not let it bother him. He just hoped they stopped before they reached a certain set of photos taken by a certain photographer/dickface. Pushing those thoughts away, he turns away from Patrick and closes his eyes.


	2. deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep, pancakes, snowball fights and jealousy. C'est amusant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for their comments and kudos on the first chapter! I was not expecting such a positive reaction! Merci! 
> 
> Thinking this will be about 5-6 chapters. (just this part) then adding on other parts as part of the series.
> 
> This is un-beta'd and all translations are thanks to Google translate. If you notice any errors, please let me know!

The next morning David awoke to find Patrick’s head on his chest, still asleep. He looked over to see it was 9:30. He slowly started running his hand up and down Patrick’s back to wake him up. They were sleeping in one of the guestrooms upstairs that was previously a bedroom for the youngest Brewer children, before they split it up into two smaller rooms. Their side of the room was closer to the bathroom. 

His stomach was growling, and even though it was before 10 in the morning, he knew he should get up and start the day. It had snowed overnight and there was plenty of snow on the ground, along with hills that were perfect for sledding according to Patrick. 

He groaned internally, thinking of all the snow, water and ice that could get on his clothes. Patrick looked up at him with a sleepy grin. “Hi.” “Hello yourself sleepyhead.” He replied. “It’s 9:30, I didn’t know you could sleep this late.” 

“I’m on vacation, and I had such a comfy pillow.” Patrick says while snuggling closer to David. “That’s true, I am the comfiest pillow.” He laughs as Patrick starts to tickle his sides. 

“Okay, that’s enough out of you.” He says rolling off the bed. “Are we still planning on ‘sledding’ today? Getting cold and wet for no reason?” he shudders as he puts on pajama pants. 

“Yes, David we are. It’ll be so much fun! Just like when I was a kid, except now we can snuggle on the couch after in front of the fireplace.” Patrick says as he gets out of bed and walks over to David, putting his hands around his waist and leaning in for a quick kiss. “Now, let’s go downstairs before all the food is gone.” 

“I sincerely hope you are joking, Patrick! There better be food!” David squawks as he follows his fiancé downstairs. 

Once downstairs, the smell of coffee and food propelled them towards the kitchen where GG was sitting on a high top chair at the stove flipping something on the stove. 

“Peach pancakes! GG you shouldn’t have!” Patrick exclaimed. She turned and gave him a playful glare. “Oh mon amour, anything for you!” 

Patrick laughed as he walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Do you need any help?” “Non non, va prendre un café et va t'asseoir près du feu.” David looked at Patrick questioningly. 

“All I heard was café, and I am assuming that means coffee, and if that’s true then yes please sign me up.” He makes grabby hands towards the coffee maker on the counter next to the sink as he walks towards it. 

Patrick laughs as he follows David. “No, Patrick, go sit, I can make your tea.” David turns and smiles at Patrick before grabbing two of the mugs sitting next to the coffee maker. He looks around and spots a tea kettle on the stove cattycorner to where GG is currently flipping the last of the pancakes. 

“May I?” he asks gesturing towards the kettle. “Of course!” GG says. “I am almost finished. Then we eat!” She flips the last pancake from the pan into a baking tray and covers it with foil before sliding it into the oven. “To keep them fresh for the late-sleepers!” 

David puts water into the kettle and turns on the stove. He turns to find Patrick already pulling creamer from the refrigerator and setting it on the counter next to David. “I thought I told you to go sit.” Patrick put his hands up in mock surrender. “I’m going, I’m going.” 

Once his tea and coffee were ready, David brought them over to the table where various other family members were sitting. They ate their pancakes and bacon while discussing the day’s plans. It seemed like everyone wanted a say in what to do first. 

“We should definitely sled first, then build snowmen and make snow angels.” Giselle was waving her fork around while speaking. “But why would we do that? We are going to be so tired after sledding!” Andy said pointing his spoon at Giselle. “Says you.” she replies, “I plan on being out there all day.” 

David looked over at Patrick with an incredulous expression. “Are they always this competitive?” Patrick smirks, taking a sip of his tea before replying. “Yes, we all are to a degree.” He rolls his eyes. “Great, more competitive Brewers.” Patrick laughs and grabs his hand under the table. “It’ll be so much fun to be out in the snow!” 

Later, after breakfast had been eaten and cleaned up, some cousins chose to stay in with the napping babies of the house, including the grand and great-grandparents. It was so cold outside, but that didn’t stop any of the other cousins from wanting to go out to sled and play in the snow. Marcy and Clint chose to come outside for a little while, as well as a few other siblings. 

David was wearing his newly purchased snow suit that he had picked out with Patrick. It definitely was not the most fashion-forward article of clothing he owned, but getting hypothermia did not sound very fun. It was black (of course) and went nicely with his black parka and snow boots. Once outside, they went up to the garage and grabbed the sleds and went towards the biggest hill on the property.

David and Patrick rode down together too many times to count. Eventually, someone got the idea to build a ramp at the end of the hill so they could go even further. Of course it turned into a competition as to who went the furthest. A few hours later, after too many runs down the hill and multiple snowmen and snow angels, they all headed inside for hot chocolate. 

After a quick warm up, Ella and Theo declared that it was time for a snowball fight. They chose teams and by some miracle, Patrick and David ended up on the same team. By this point, a lot of the aunts and uncles had joined the snowball fight. Patrick and David were on a team with Ella, Michael, Andy, Uncle Oliver, Aunt Amelie and Marcy. Clint, Uncle Ricky, Giselle, Levi, Theo, Aunt Celine, Uncle Jack and Aunt Charlotte made up the other. 

Each team was given ten minutes to stockpile their supply behind the lines of trees on the property. David was nervous, throwing things was not exactly his forte, unless you counted that one time he broke up with that couple and threw all their stuff at them from four stories up and didn’t miss. 

Soon, the fight started and snow was flying through the air. The rules were if you were hit, you had to go out on the side. Whichever team had a last person standing, won that round. After many rounds of David getting out in the first few minutes, he soon found himself against Levi as the two last standing. “Oooooh, this should be good!” Theo yelled. “Don’t worry David, you got this!” Patrick shouted encouragingly. 

David peeked out from behind a tree and felt a snowball go whizzing past his head. He yelped and ducked. Peeking again, he noticed Levi was grabbing another snowball and launched his, smacking Levi right on the top of the head. “WOOO! Yeah!! We won!” David was swept up into Patrick’s arms. David looked over Patrick’s shoulder and noticed Levi glaring at him while shaking snow off of his head. David filed that away for later, noticing that Levi has been one of the cooler family members towards him. 

Once inside, after regaling the grandparents and others who didn’t join in of their victory, everyone split up to change and take naps. David was getting out of the shower and drying off when he heard voices in the hallway. It sounded like Aunt Jacqueline and Levi whisper yelling in a mix of French and English. 

“You will be polite and nice mon fils. Il ne vous a rien fait sauf être poli. Que dirait grand-mère?” Peu importe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a dû amener quelqu'un et je ne l'ai pas fait.” David had no idea what they were saying since they were speaking so quickly. “Their engaged! You haven’t been with Lora for more than 2 months! Nous avons fini d'avoir cette conversation.”

He then heard footsteps go towards the stairs and another set stomp off towards the bedrooms. Once he was dressed, he went back to the room where Patrick was sitting on the bed with a flat expression. “Did you hear any of that?” he asked. 

David shrugged and said “I did and while I couldn’t understand most of what they were saying, I got the gist.” Sounds like he is mad about not being able to bring someone” Patrick sighed. “He’s always been a little difficult. Very competitive, always wants to be first, the usual. I hope he gets over it soon and doesn’t let it ruin the week.” 

Patrick then stood up and grabbed David’s hand pulling him toward the bed. “Now, how about a nap, mon amour?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please feel free to come holler with me about this show on tumblr. (wi22iou) 
> 
> Any comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in what is hopefully a series of stories about Patrick's extended family. Please find me on Tumblr under the same name (wi22iou) and let's talk anything Schitt's Creek!


End file.
